She Changed Me
by findthatdiamondintherough
Summary: This is my first story,its a story about Elsa the rich business man daughter being kidnapped when she was a baby and how she was raised up in a normal family, bullied at school, she never knew that she was adopted or that she had a sister this is a story about how she and jack meet and change each others life. the summary is not that great but please don't give up on me yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Kidnap**

It was in the middle of winter on a dark foggy night, it was 3:13 am everyone was asleep, silence in the mansion and the sound of footsteps, The footsteps were soft, but it sounded like more than one person, entering a small room walked in two dark figures, the room was filled with stuffed animals and baby toys, a white baby crib was placed in the middle of the room the two strangers walked slowly towards the white crib, there she laid a small baby girl "take her" said the tall figure, the short figure willingly covered the baby with her blanked and carried her "take her to the car I will be right behind you" said the tall figure, the short figure nod his head and walked out of the room carrying the girl, "let the fun begin" smirked the tall figure leaving a small card behind.

 **(Iduna P.O.V)**

The cell phone vibrates me awake; I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned I reach for the phone, hold the bright screen to my squinting face it was only 6:30 am the baby wakes up at 8 so i set it off and went back to sleep.

This time Agdar alarm start ringing waking us both up I huffed and decided that it's time for me to wake up check on Elsa, eat breakfast maybe have some few hours for myself before she start crying. I lift my head off the pillow sit up and stretch my body, I look to my left and I see Agdar my handsome husband still lying In bed I smiled in bless I start shaking him a bit to wake him up " Agdar its time to wake up dear", "hmm I don't want to its cold in here" i shake him a little more "but dear you have an important meeting today" he mumbled something that I didn't get, that when I decided to take off his blanket he whined saying that its cold "that's it i will go check up on Elsa you better be out of bed before I get back, don't give me that look it's not going to work", I walked out of the bedroom hearing my husband whining again a smile broke across my face and I shook my head no one would believe me if I told them that Agdar Arendelle founder of iceberg industries is a cute whiny big baby in the morning, I walked to my daughter's room slowly in hopes that she is still asleep, when I got near the crib she was not there I panicked I looked around It can't be the maids no one was allowed to be near Elsa without me present, not because I don't trust them the staff members where all like a family to me I've known them for years now but I am a paranoid new mother and I wasn't ready to leave my daughter with anyone even my husband, I rushed out of Elsa's room and ran straight to the kitchen

"Sophie, Sophie!" I yelled

"Yes, ma'am"

"Is Elsa with you?"

"No, is she not in the crib"

"No! She's not, oh my god oh my god AGDAR!" I yelled running towards the master bedroom

 **(Adgar P.O.V)**

I heard Iduna screaming out my name and I panicked i was still lying in bed she was going to kill me I got up as fast as I could she slammed the door

"I am awake-"

"ELSAAA IS GONE ADGAR SHE IS NOT IN HER CRIB I ASKED SOPHIE AND SHE DOESNT KNOW WHERE SHE IS-"

"Wow, wow wait Elsa is gone are you sure?"

"YES, I CHECKED HER CRIB SHE IS NOT IN THERE"

I ran to the baby room I walked towards the crib and it was empty

"Sophie!"

"Yes master"

"Call the cops and wake up everyone ask them to gather in the dining room I don't want to see a single one missing"

"Yes master"

I moved the extra blanked in the crib and I saw a piece of paper I took it and started reading; iduna saw the piece of paper in my hand and asked me what was written in it

" Adgar what does it say " panicking with tear in her eyes I gave her the piece of paper and she started crying harder I tried to hold myself and went to get my phone to cancel the meeting, someone has kidnapped our daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Investigation**

 **(Adgar P.O.V)**

The cops have arrived asking questions and searching the mansion, interrogating the staff and looking at the surveillance cameras.

One of the cops approached me and asked if I could answer few questions i told him everything I know and gave him the kidnappers note, I left the dining room looking for my wife i walked towards the living room and there she was all by herself hugged her knees to her chest, crying her heart out I walked towards her and sat next to her on the couch, her eyes were puffy red from crying I knew I had to be strong for both of us, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered reassuring words of comfort in her ear, After a while I felt her body relax I look to my left and saw a male cop standing at the end of the living room

"Mr. Arendelle may I have a word with you please", said the cop

"yes", I said looking at my wife "I will be right back" I left her side and went to the kitchen where there stood three strange man they did not look like cops, the first guy was tall buff, and a little rotund with a white beard and a loud voice, the second guy was the opposite he was short with short blond hair he did not talk much but took part in the conversation by nodding his head when he noticed me he noticed my presence with a smile that's when I noticed the third guy he was quite tall about seven feet with dark brown hair he looked cool and calm the cop that called me was standing there with them he waved his hands towards me.

"Mr. Arendelle this way", I walked toward the group of men that's when the male cop started introducing the three gentlemen.

"This is Special Agent Nicolas St North from the Federal Bureau of Investigation he and his team will be leading the investigation" said the cop that's when agents North extended his hand and shook mine

"I am sorry to hear about your daughter, me and my team will be working by the hour to bring the little one safe back home"

"Thank you" I said

He introduces me to the other two gentlemen

"This is special agent Sanderson Mansnoozie and special agent Aster Bunnymund; they will help me find your daughter".

I shook both their hands and asked "did you find out who kidnapped my daughter?"

"No, the kidnappers were very thorough they did not leave any finger prints behind and their faces were not caught in any of the surveillance cameras we can't get a facial recognition on them" said Agent North

"Do you have any enemies Mr. Arendelle, have you or your wife receives any threats lately" said Agent bunnymund.

"No, I mean yes I do, as a business man I do have couple of rivals who would like to take over my business, but not to the extent to want to kidnap my daughter and threaten the safety of my family, no one's name comes to mind".

"Well the note proves otherwise Mr. Arendelle the kidnappers appear to know you well enough they might be closer to you then you think "said Agent Bunnymund.

"What do you mean" I said

"well, first of all the kidnappers knew exactly where the baby's room is at they knew where they were going also none of the twelve surveillance cameras took a clear shot of their faces which lead us to believe that they knew exactly where each and every camera have been placed at, I think it is safe to say that they have been in this mansion before" said Agent bunnymund

"Aster is right, not only that the note that one of them has left behind" said Agent North

" **I've waited too long you will pay for what you've done"**

"Displays deep hatred towards you Mr. Arendelle" said Agent North

"Now let me ask you again does anyone's name ring a bell" said agent Sanderson

I felt like i was being accused of doing something wrong my blood boiled in rage "No, no name comes to mind, I am an honest business man and I have built my company on hard work!"

"Calm down Mr. Arendelle no one is accusing you of anything, we are just trying to do our job, anyway the kidnappers will call at any time we will be waiting for them, when they do we will track the phone signal and bring your daughter safe back home".

After few hours the phone started ringing I panicked i looked at Agent North he nods his head at me then I picked up the phone

"Hello" I said

"Well, well, well, hello Agdar missed me" said the kidnapper

That voice was so familiar I try to recall whose voice it is that's when my eyes opened wide and I couldn't believe it "Pitch" I said

I heard him laugh at the other end "I am glad you still remember me old friend"

That when my shock was replaced with anger.

"Where is my daughter pitch, why did you kidnap her you coward!" I yelled

"Calm down old friend little Elsa is in safe hands…..for now, all you need to do is work with me here and she will be back home before you know it"

I look to my left and notice that Agent North is giving me signs telling me to prolong the conversation I nod my head and take a deep breath trying to calm myself down

"What do you want" I said

"Now we are talking first of all I would like to greet everyone that is present inside the room, hello everyone, I hope you are working hard, tick tock the clock is ticking"

"What is it that you want" I said again clenching my jaw, I saw my wife walk towards she looked paler then ever I tried to calm myself down and give her a reassuring look

"Temper" said Pitch

"I will not have you playing games around with me, what it that you want, why did you kidnap my daughter?"

"Awwh come on you are no fun, think about it old friend what is it that I want from you so bad that I had to kidnap your precious daughter to get"

It took me few second to think it over that is when I yelled "NO!"

He burst out laughing "yes, that's it now you remember, what took you so long I am afraid your memory is failing you my friend"

"Project ice was destroyed!"

"We both know that's a lie Adgar, I wouldn't have kidnapped you daughter if I wasn't sure that you've kept the data somewhere"

"When will it get through your thick skull project ice side effect-"

"those side effects could have been dealt with in the future, we could've been both rich but a selfish fool like you had to act noble, it was all because of you that I was bankrupted left penniless with a wife and a child to feed and it's all because of you that I had to choose the crime life, I lost my family I lost everything. that when I heard you got rich it was all over the news it felt like a bad joke the man that destroyed my life is rich and was expecting a child I hated you, I hated that you got to have a nice, happy life with a happy family while I had suffer all alone but not anymore Agdar today you will pay for what you've done"

"I destroyed your life, I had nothing to do with your poor life decisions Pitch need I to remind you that it was you who decided to follow with your own greed and try to steal the data from the company behind our back and it was you who abused your poor wife beating her up day and night and when your poor 9 years old son decided to step up and protect his own mother you went and grabbed a metal baseball bat and bashed him in the back of his head three times you killed him, you murdered your own child"

"SHUT UP"

"NO, you listen to me you've got what you deserve and I had nothing to do-"

"shut up you will pay for what you've done to me, if I don't get project ice tomorrow at 3 am under the Bright heaven bridge you can kiss your daughter ass good bye"

My wife grabbed the phone and began to beg "please, please don't harm my daughter, let me talk to her please I beg you"

He started to laugh and I wished I could kill the bastard

"Only because you asked so nicely"

"PANAIC" he screamed

"Yes sir" answered a stranger

"Bring the girl over here" he said

"Yes, sir"

After few seconds we heard our daughter laughing at the other end of the phone

"That's it baby girl mommy is going to get you, mommy loves you"

Elsa started to laugh even more; it was a heartbreaking scene for me to see my family like this.

"That's enough now go away and take the girl with you" said Pitch

"No please let me talk to my baby pleaaase"

My wife kept screaming and begging i felt helpless I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be alright but I couldn't it was my fault that our daughter had been kidnapped this would've not happened if I destroyed everything that was related to project ice a long time ago.

"You will see your daughter soon that is if your husband do as I say and handover what is mine. Now excuse me I need to go drink my cup of tea, meet you in couple of hours"

He hanged up the phone that's when I heard agent North yell out "Sandy did to get an address"

"Yes, the call came in from the fourth district in the abandoned factory"

"Have you not heard the man, go!"

The cops left in a hurry leaving me, my wife with agent Sanderson and few cops

 **(Nicolas P.O.V)**

"Shit!" said Aster looking at me "they left we double checked this place its empty"

"Alright I will let Sandy know, you call Toothiana we need her on this case"

"On it"

I took my phone out of my pocked and dialed up Sandy's number

"Hello"

"Sandy, we were late the factory was empty, check the surveillance cameras on this block and let me know if you find anything"

"On it"

How did we miss them we were so close to catch those bastards and return the girl back to her family, I couldn't shake off the look Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle gave me it was mixture of hope and fear I can't imagine how horrible it is to have your child been taken away from you. I felt guilty, i promised them to bring back their daughter safe and here I am going back to them with empty hands, I sigh and walked towards my car to deliver the bad news to the Arendelle's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Goodbyes**

 **(Sandy P.O.V)**

I was sitting at my desk in the headquarters waiting for the rest of the team to show up, Nick was talking to the Arendelle's updating them about the case, Aster was on his way and Tooth was not answering her phone.

At the mean time I decided to go help out Eric our team Technical Operator look at the surveillance cameras in the block trying to find the kidnappers, two hours have passed with no trace of our kidnappers leaving or entering the factory that is when Oliver our Intelligence Analyst entered the operation center

"Here are the kidnapper's criminal records" I thanked him then he went and sat next to Eric.

That is when Nick, Toothiana and Aster came in

"You're late" I said

"Sorry, i got caught up in traffic" said Aster

"I had to deal with a personal matter" said Tooth

I nod my head and hand them a copy of the kidnapper's criminal records

"Kozmotis Pitchiner aka Pitch Black, 32 years old both parents are dead, he was charged with second degree murder, Industrial espionage and spouse abuse he also had a history of drug abuse, He was sentenced for 65 years in prison but escaped 5 years into his sentence."

Aster looked confused "Wait how did he escape from prison?"

"The prison officials said in the report that they suspect that he might have got help from someone on the inside"

"It looks like we are dealing with a more dangerous man than we thought" said Nick

"Nick I thing you forgot to mention something"

He looked at me and asked "What?"

"Project ice, are we not going to be briefed about it?"

"Oh yes sorry I almost forgot well, all i know is, that it was a classified project backed up by important people. It was a machine that was supposed to help with global warming; we don't know what it does or who those people that funded the project are.

It was built by a team of scientists, the head of the team was Mr. Arendelle the project was a big success until Mr. Arendelle noticed some side effects that could be harmful to the environment with time, he and his team decided to shut down the project, of course there was someone who was against that decision he kept suggesting that they should sell the project, Mr. Arendelle knew that he needed to do the right thing and decided to destroy the machinery."

"Can we all agree that the money thirsty scientist in this story is none other than Mr. Pitch fucking black" said Aster

"Okay, so if he destroyed the machinery then what does Pitch want?" said Toothiana

"Mr. Arendelle did destroy the machinery but he kept the data records and the instruction to build it somewhere far from Pitch's reach in hopes that one day he could rebuild it when he finds a way to fix its hazards"

"Okay, so are we going to give him all the records?" said Aster

"Yes, Mr. Arendelle said he will get the board's approval and provide all the information.

"But wait wasn't the machinery dangerous, what if he builds it" said Tooth

"That is where we come in; we must stop him before he gets his hands on the data"

Nick sight and looked like he wanted to say something else I looked at him and asked "What is it Nick"

"I don't know why but Mr. Arendelle was very calm about handing the data to Pitch as if he was hiding something from us"

"Naah you must be imagining thing the guy's daughter is kidnapped I think he is smart enough to know not to withhold information from us" said Aster

"Yeah that must be It but I can't shake off the feeling that's something bad is going to happen i can feel it in my belly".

 **(Agdar P.O.V)**

it was dark and cold I was waiting under Bright Heaven bridge, my heart was beating so fast it almost hurt, the only reassuring feeling I had was that even if Pitch found out a way to build the machine he won't be able to make it work the final key was missing no one knows of its existence, no one but me, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw a black SUV arriving at the scene tightening my grip on the briefcase I take a deep breath, I saw pitch comes out of the van without Elsa

"Where is my daughter?"

"Good to see you too old friend" he said with a smug look I wished I could punch him right in the face and wipe out that smug

"Where is Elsa, Pitch?"

"She is safe Agdar, handover the briefcase"

"This was not part of the plan"

"Okay now you are hurting my feeling Adgar, do you really think I am that stupid to step in a place surrounded with FBI and police officers, I know that the moment I hand over the girl I'll get captured and sent back to prison"

"Give me back my daughter Pitch; she has nothing to do with this"

"Relax Adgar you will get your daughter back see that SUV over there, I have placed an exact same one in front of your mansion right now, your daughter is inside that SUV but here's the catch if I don't call my people within 20 minutes a bomb will be detonated and BOOM, goodbye baby girl."

"WHAT, you son of a-"

"bitch yeah I've heard worse, anyway the clock is ticking and i don't recommend you calling your wife to go get the girl the bomb will be detonated if it was not open with the SUV key, which of course is with my people. Now all you need to do is handover the briefcase, call your FBI and cop friends tell them to get out of my way"

"That is not going to happen first you need to handover my daughter now!"

"This is where you are mistaken my friend I am not asking, you only have 20 minutes it's your call"

"You monster"

"So do we have ourselves a deal?"

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't, now call your friends dear, this weather is killing me"

 **(Nicolas P.O.V)**

That son of a bitch he knew we would surround the place, 20 minutes that won't be enough to make the call so that the bomb squad could save the girl, I had to make a quick decision but first I needed to confirm what he said

"Aster call Tooth ask her if there is a black SUV parked in front of the mansion"

"Got it"

After few minutes Aster looked at me "it seems like he's not lying"

"Call everyone tell them to retreat"

"But-"

"The girl's safety comes first, this Pitch guy have out smarten us and we have no choice but to do as he said this is the only way the girl might survive"

"But what if he's lying"

"Do you have any other idea?"

"…No"

"Then do as I said"

After few minutes the cops retreated I called Mr. Arendelle and told him to handover the briefcase.

 **(Agdar P.O.V)**

"I got the call from Agent North, the cops retreated. Now call your people and handover Elsa to my wife"

"That will not happen I cannot risk you guys capturing my people I will call them, tell them to leave the key inside the van so that the cops open it without detonating the bomb"

I had no choice but to agree he made the call I called my wife and told her to let the FBI agent that is with her go open the van, I handed over the briefcase.

"Nice doing business with you Agdar, let's hope for both our sakes that we never meet again"

"Go to hell"

He smirked and walked to the SUV and took off.

 **(Toothiana P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling, I try to sit up but my head feels ten times heavier, I try to sit up again I look at my hands and see an attached IV and a heart monitor, I try to remember what happened, why am i in a hospital room that's when it hit me, the van exploded I was told that it was safe to open the van, the keys were left there so all I had to do was get the girl out and run towards the mansion for cover, I open the van and heard a strange beeping sound that's when my survival instinct kicked in I ran as fast as i could, the van exploded and that is the last thing I remember, I took a deep breath, a nurse came inside the room she looked pleased to see me

"You're awake! Please don't move I will go fetch the doctor"

She ran out of the room and after few minutes came in a tall white male wearing a white robe he walked towards me "Ms. Hunter my name is Dr. Steven I am pleased to see you awake, I have to do a quick check up, if you don't mind

"I don't" I said

He smiled at me "excellent"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost twelve hours, your partner was very worried he wanted to stay and wait for you to wake up but I asked him to leave, he looked very tired. I asked the nurse to call him he's on his way"

I was confused but I was relieved to know that Aster was on his way i couldn't shake off the feeling that I forgot something that is when it hit me i pressed my stomach and took deep breath "oh god the baby! How is the baby?"

Dr. Steven looked at me with sympathy the room was quite for few seconds, tears rolled down my and i started crying I knew what he was about to say "I am sorry Ms. Hunter but the baby did not make it" I look at the doctor he lowered down his head

"I am very sorry for your loss"

I felt the numbness spread across my body as my voice continued to scream I lost my child, I just found out that I was pregnant today. I am a failure i couldn't save Elsa nor did I protect my child, I screamed even harder I wished it was me who died today nothing I can do can bring my baby back why was god so cruel is it his way of saying I can't be a mother this child was my last hope of having a family.

"Ms. Hunter, please try to calm down"

I heard the door open I saw Aster come inside the room he ran straight towards me he looked confused he sat next to me and pulled me towards him

"Hey Toothiana baby what's wrong"

He looked at Dr. Steven "why is she crying!"

"I shall take my leave now" said Dr. Steven

Dr. Steven kept quite he was trying to respect my privacy he turned around and walked out of the room when the door closed I looked at Aster

"I lost my baby Aster, I lost our child I am a failure I am a horrible mother I couldn't protect our baby"

Aster was paralyzed his mouth was wide open he couldn't believe what I've just said; i felt cold and sacred the silence was killing me "How... Why... For how long…" Aster looked hurt; I was hurting him he looked at me as if I had betrayed him I tried explain myself

"I just found out today, that is why I was running late I was at the doctor's appointment. I swear i was about to tell you tonight but the case came up and -"

"The case, you risked our child's life because of a case!" All at once the confused looked he had was gone and now he looked possessed by a passionate hatred

"No baby-"I try to reach for him

"Don't touch me! God Tooth you knew you were pregnant but you still went and took the case"

"I did not know-"

"Yes you did you put my child's life in danger, you have killed my child it was your-"

"Aster please don't say that baby it was my child too I lost it too, baby I am in pain"

"No!, I can't I am sorry Tooth but I can't do this with you anymore you chose your job over our baby it was your decision not mine, you can't expect me to hold you now and tell you it's going to be alright. You know when I look at you now I can't see the woman I loved, all I can see now is the selfish woman who murdered my child, I can't be in the same room with you anymore I feel sick, that's it we're over goodbye." He turned his on me and walked out of the room he did not look back even with me screaming out his name begging him to stay saying that I needed him, that I am scared, he did not look back he left me, I'm all alone again.

 **(Iduna P.O.V)**

I can't believe what just happened Elsa's gone; I lost my child right in front my eyes.

I remember telling Agent Hunter to be careful before she left she nodded her head at me and walked straight towards the van, I heard the house staff telling me to stay inside the mansion that it was not safe but I couldn't stay inside while my daughter was in danger.

everything happened so fast from the moment Agent Hunter opened the van to when the bomb went off, my heart skipped a beat I got a rush of adrenaline all I could do was run toward the van I ran as fast as I could that is when I felt someone's hands holding me back, I don't remember who it was I started begging asking him/her to let me go that it's my daughter in there I need to save her please let me go, she must be scared I can't leave her in there dammit let me go! That is when a second explosion went off, I fell on my knees my legs couldn't take it anymore, my body froze I couldn't move I felt paralyzed all I did was stare at the fire looking at it while it took my daughter away. I heard Adgar calling my name I heard him begging me to look at him to answer him, I turn to look at him I start telling him what just happened as if he did not know, somewhere inside me begged him to tell me that what I just saw was not real that I am in a nightmare and I just need to wake up.

"Adgar, Elsa is gone the fire took our girl away" I heard the weeping of the staff they were all crying, I felt Adgar's hands around me pulling me towards him

"Shssh my love" said Adgar his voice was shaking he was trying to be strong for both of us

"Elsa went to a better place love"

"Why? We never got to say good-bye Why couldn't she come back to us did she not love us? She hasn't said mama or daddy yet" I shook my head "No! she can't leave we haven't seen her first steps yet" I started yelling tears falling from my eyes I looked at Adgar and with my hands I held his face I felt hot tears streaming down his face "she was supposed to go to school, have boy problems, experience her first heartbreak. Remember, remember before she was born you said you would go and kill that boy for breaking her heart".

He looked at me with eyes leaked with pain "yes, love I remember"

"Then how can she leave us! No I want her back Adgar I want my daughter back this is not fair!"

"I want her back too love but we need to say goodbye to Elsa, she needs to go to a better place now." I looked at Adgar tears falling down from his warm, emerald eyes he looked up at the sky as if he could see her there waving at him while twirling around in the air being playful and innocent as she always was, hot tears rolled down his face as he tried to smile to let go of our daughter his voice was shaking as he said "goodbye angle" he looked at me as if it was my turn.

I looked up at the sky trying to hold back tears, trying to say goodbye to my little angle she was ready to fly and be taken away from me, I looked up at the sky with pain and sorrow I felt like I was stabbed in the heart and asked to take the knife out to be stabbed again, I know that I needed to do this maybe god will tell her that I love her and that we will meet again someday I looked up at the sky and said "goodbye angel".

 **(Panic P.O.V)**

I did everything boss asked me to do, well maybe not everything I did leave the van with its key in front of the Arendelle's mansion but what I couldn't do was leave the girl there, I know if he finds out he is probably going to kill me. But I had to do it i may be a thief but I am no monster, fuck pitch black I will not kill that baby. I did everything i could do so that he won't find out, first i had to fake her death so no one will suspect that she's alive. I watched a couple of NCIS episodes I knew what i was doing I covered the blanket I stole from her baby crib with rocks and placed it in the backseat of the van to make it look like she was there, you ask me why I did not leave her in the van so that the cops could take her to her parents, the van was going to detonate anyway with or without the key. Killing the girl was part of boss's plan, what did that poor baby girl deserve to be killed in that way, boss is a heartless, greedy bastard the only thing that is good about him is that he pays well. I did not like his last part of the plan, he got what he wants but he still planned to kill the girl, he needed his revenge he needed to hurt the Arandelle's make them pay for what they did to him he said. I know I should have followed through with the plan but that baby is so cute and so innocent I know she was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker I took care of her for almost a whole day and she got me wrapped around her teeny tiny little finger I mean how could I not.

I know the pain of losing a family member very well I lost my brother, he was the only one who looked at me as if I was more than a low-life worthless scum, he looked at me as if my life mattered and one day I could do something right with it. That is why even though what I did in the past might not be forgiven I wanted to do something right for once in my life and prove him right make him proud of me, I decided to spare that poor child's life, she might not live the princess life she was supposed to but she would be living nonetheless.

I left baby Elsa in front of an orphanage with a note saying I can't take care of her anymore. I prayed that they would take care of her and send her to a good loving family at least that is what I kept imagining to make myself feel better. I gave little Elsa a chance, a little ray of hope that maybe one day she could meet her real parents I kissed her fat baby cheeks and said my goodbyes maybe one day we will meet again and you could find it in your heart to forgive me little one "goodbye princess".

 **Finally! I am done with chapter three sorry it was long; I just wanted to start with Elsa and jack's story already.**

 **I thank everyone for reviewing my story, I was deeply moved I can't believe someone is actually reading my story I also want to thank everyone for the words of encouragement, I will do my best and keep writing.**

 **Ps I've read the guest's review, I do type very fast and end up making a lot of mistakes, sometimes I confuse myself with what I've wrote hehehe I am so embarrassed, I will be listening to your advice and reread my previous chapters and try to fix them so please keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: University**

 **(Anna P.O.V)**

First day of University here I am finally. I was so excited that i couldn't sleep last night. I woke up early this morning took a bath, put on some clean clothes and combed my hair. I tied my hair into my usual two braided pigtails, i looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile today is going to be good day I can feel it. Finally I'm going to university, I will share my dormitory room with another student isn't that exciting I never shared a room with someone before oh my god I wonder what she's like I hope we end up being best friends, it would be even better if she's into one direction at least then we will have something to talk about. I looked at the clock which read 7:20 a.m. oh god I haven't had breakfast yet I don't want to be late for my first day. Flynn and Punzie promised to pick me up today, my stuff were already sent to my dorm room yesterday. Since it is my first day I needed to look a good I wore the outfit I bought last night with Punzie. yesterday we've spend the whole day shopping for clothes we wanted to dress up to impress, what if we met bunch of hot guys today we needed to look good. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my outfit it was a light denim jacket over a floral mini dress and black ankle boots the outfit was simple and cute it had my name written all over it.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs I went straight to the dining room and sat at the table. My dad had already started his is usual morning routine; he was reading the newspaper and drinking his cup of coffee. My mom on the other hand was busy talking on the phone with Aunt Evelyn, Punzi's mom they were busy discussing the charity event they were hosting next week, my dad noticed my arrival he lifted his head and smiled at me

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Good morning father" I answered politely

"Anna I know you are excited about your first day but remember what I've told you focus-"

"On your studies and try to keep yourself out of trouble, dad I've heard that a million times already, like I said I cannot promise you anything but I will try."

My mom finally finished her call; she walked towards me and kissed my cheek "good morning sweetheart"

"Morning mom" I said while she went and took a seat next to father

"You look gorgeous today! Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Yes!" i said

"Honey do you want me to call Louie to drive you to school"

"No thanks dad, Flynn and Punzie are on their way"

"Okay just remember to come home for the holidays alright and don't forget to call us to let us know you're doing okay"

"Mom, you've told me that yesterday"

"Then make sure you don't forget, okay"

"Okayyyy"

My phone started ringing it was a call from Rapunzel, they must be outside I answered the phone

"Hello"

"Hey Anna, get out we are waiting outside"

"Okay I will be there in a flash"

I hang up the phone and look at my parents "its Punzis she and Flynn are waiting outside"

I got up from my chair and went to kiss my mom "okay see you soon honey have fun"

"Thanks mom"

I went to kiss my dad "goodbye daddy, see you soon"

"Goodbye sweetheart don't forget what we've talked about and stay away from the-"

"Bye!" I ran out of the room before he could finish his sentence.

I look outside and see Eugene's white Maserati Ghibli parking in front of the mansion; I walked towards the car and opened the back door

"Hey guys" I said while I took a seat

"Hey Anna you look great, ready for our first day at Uni?!" asked Rapunzel

"Yes I'm so excited!

"I don't get it why are you guys so excited university is such a pain in the ass."

"Stop it this is our first day Eugene don't ruin it for us"

"Hey don't call me that!"

"By the way don't forget you promised to show us around the campus"

"Remind me why I am doing that again"

"Maybe because you couldn't resist the company of two beautiful young ladies" said Rapunzel

"Yeah right, the must be it" said Eugene while rolling his eyes.

 **(Iduna P.O.V)**

Anna left the room before Adgar could finish what he was about to say, his shocked look was replaced with a frown, for an old man in his 40's he looked pretty cute. I was trying hard not to laugh at him i turned my face away from him and put my hand over my mouth; he noticed what I was doing "Oh yeah, do you think that is funny" I couldn't help it anymore I started laughing. When I finally regained control of myself, and stopped laughing at him, I took a sip of my coffee and looked at him

"Sometimes i don't know why you even bother saying that, there won't be much fun without them" I winked at him

"Honey please don't say that you are giving me wrong ideas"

"Oh please, we met in university; this is a great opportunity for Anna to meet new people maybe even fall in love"

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better"

I get up off my chair and walked towards my husband I gave him a back hug and kissed his cheek

"Our daughter is all grown up Adgar; it's time for her to make her own decisions."

"I know…but the mansion sure will feel empty."

"Stop sulking you big baby, you still have me."

"Yeah, we still have each other" he took my hand and kissed it. We kept quiet for a while until I decided to tell him what was on my mind

"She would have been 21 this year" I said

Adgar looked at me it took him few seconds to pull from behind to sit on his lap; he took a deep breath then said

"Yes, she would"

"I still wonder if we've done the right decision about not telling Anna about Elsa"

"Hey look at me, what happened is done. Anna deserves a normal life you know how sensitive she could get especially that she always wanted to have a sibling. I think we've made a great decision by not telling her"

I laid my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes; I took a deep breath taking in his scent

"I miss her"

"I miss her too" he said as he kissed the top of my head

 **(Emily P.O.V)**

Here I am studying at Disney DreamWorks University, I still can't believe that I got a scholarship here; this is one of the country's most expensive universities only the elites of this country send their kids to study here. I still think that there is a big mistake but the scholarship acceptance letter had my name on it. So here I am, standing in front of this huge campus this is where I will be living for the next few years. I close my eyes and take a deep breath i still can remember the conversation I had with Kristoff before he took off last week.

" _Em, just be yourself and try not to be nervous. Don't lock yourself inside your room all day and go out and meet people"_

" _I will try… I guess?"_

" _Hey you will be fine just don't try to shut people out okay and make a lot of friends"_

" _Do you really have to go; you know what i can take a third job and you can-"_

" _Em we're not kids anymore we need to stop running, I told you I need to make something out of myself and you got a great scholarship"_

" _BUT YOU CAN GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I yelled I couldn't look him in the eye while saying that_

" _Em look at me, hey look at me listen I promise I won't get killed I will come back to you we are a family remember we will always have each other"_

" _Promise me you'll come back to me in one piece" I said tears falling from my eyes_

" _I Promise" he said smiling while wiping them away_

" _This is not a joke Kristoff, you must come back to me you are the only family I have left. I rather kill myself than to know something had happened to you"_

" _Em I will be fine I promise and please stop saying that, you need to value your life more"_

" _It won't be much of a life without you… and promise me you will take care of yourself I swear kris if-"_

" _Nothing will happen now stop crying, I want to remember you smiling at me before I leave… and promise me one thing"_

" _Anything" I whispered_

" _That you will do your best to make friends maybe even a boyfriend, show them the strong, caring, brave, and selfless woman I know. Promise me you will do that Emily"_

" _I will try but that place is filled with rich kids, they want to do nothing with poor ugly me"_

" _okay first of all you are not ugly we both know that we chose to dress up this way to hide our bruises, to not stand out but you know what, we don't have to do that anymore. He is gone Em, he is gone, he can't hurt us anymore. I know that if you put some effort maybe cut your bangs take off those god awful glasses maybe even dressed up a little, I am telling you those rich girls can spend all the money they've got to look good but they still can't hold a candle to you"_

 _I bite my lower lip to try and hold back my smile, I know what he was doing trying to do "stop it" I said_

" _Is that a smile I am witnessing? OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE HEEEELP THE SNOW QUEEN SMILED THE WHOLE NORTH POLE IS GOING TO MELT WE NEED TO STOP HER!" he screamed_

" _Stop it! People are staring at us" I was so embarrassed I know my face was red I can feel it heating up; people were smiling at us, I could hear some saying what a cute couple we made. I looked at Kristoff he was still smiling he always found it funny when I am embarrassed_

" _And second" I said_

" _What?"_

" _You said first of all, so what's the second" he chuckled; I swear if we weren't in public, I would have punched him._

" _And second of all, those rich kids are just like us regular kids with money, money does not define who you are as a person I am sure there is alot of good rich kids out there"_

" _What if they don't like me?"_

" _That would be impossible but even if they did it's their loss, they don't know what they're missing. Just promise me you will try to talk to them at least"_

" _I promise"_

" _That's my girl" I smiled at what he said sometimes I forget who the eldest here_

" _Oh yeah before I forget I brought you something" he put his hand into his pocket, and pulling out something. It was a couple matching bracelets it had our initials carved on it_

" _Kristoff Bjorgman and Emily Snow" he said_

" _Oh kristoff you shouldn't have"_

" _Yes I should, I know you still have nightmares Em and this time i won't be next to you when you wake up, that's why I needed to give you something to remind you of me when your all alone. This way you won't be able to forget me and hey it also matches your necklace" I went and hugged him when did my little baby get all grown up_

" _Don't be silly I will never forget you and thank you very much it is so pretty." Oh god how much I am going to miss him, I am going to miss his dorky face, and his dorky smile, and that messy blonde hair of his I tried my best not to cry again, I look at the bracelet in my hand_

" _By the way just in case you haven't noticed those are couple bracelets, So much for get yourself a boyfriend" I teased_

" _hahahaha well you can always use to keep annoying guys away"_

 _I am pretty sure I can manage that without it I thought, I smiled at him_

" _Thanks I love it" after few minutes of me lecturing Kristoff about self-hygiene a car pulled over and the driver was waving at Kris_

" _Okay now that's my lift I need to go, remember what I've told you I will always be there with you, we are connected."_

 _He kissed the top of my head "take care snowflakes"_

" _You too hero"_

 _I waved at him while he took off. This is the first time we were ever been separated I felt like someone pinched my heart i was worried about him, why did he choose to sign up for the military; it was not safe, now I have to live everyday worried about his safety. I closed my eyes and prayed to god I prayed that he would protect my little brother and bring him safe back home, safe back to me._

I opened my eyes and looked around, i decide that coming here was still a big mistake this place was a freaking castle, I made a note to myself that the next time I meet Kristoff is to kill him myself. Disney DreamWorks University was huge this place is filled with rich kids with designer clothes and fancy cars _"you won't stand out_ " he said I stand out like a sore thumb. I felt everyone's eyes on me I could be imagining things but I still felt insecure, i tried to pull my hoodie even more to hide my face I know what's the point my long bangs and my glasses did the job very well, I seriously could pass as a young skinny dude. I looked around I knew I was lost I felt watched usually no body notices me but here everyone looks at me as if I am some kind of endangered species but I had to stay I promised Kristoff I would, I had studied so hard for this scholarship and finally i am here, I could finally make something out of myself. I was so thankful that I was all alone in my room this week but I knew my roommate will show up today. Some classes have actually started and she hasn't arrived! What can I say rich kids. Yesterday i signed up for couple of classes. Which brings me to the problem i am facing now I had a class that starts in 12 minutes but i was clearly and undeniably lost. Great I am going to be late for my first class. I did not notice the guy who was be behind me "are you lost?" he said. It didn't take but a moment for my reflexes to kick in; I turn around and punch him straight in the face, he fell backward and hit his head on the ground, hard.

"What the fuck, I was trying to help you here" he yelled

When he yelled my body started shaking and my brain suddenly shuts off, I was scared he must have noticed it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I tried to get a hold of myself, I kept telling myself that I was okay; I took a deep breath that is when I noticed what I have done.

"I am so sorry I did not mean to punch you, you just came out of nowhere and-"

"Great, so now it was my fault" he said

I look down I felt horrible, what is wrong with me the guy was trying to help me here and the first thing I do is punch him in the face, what a great way to start my first day, first I get lost than I start punching people in the face this day couldn't get any better, while I was so busy scolding myself I heard laugher, I lifted up my head and saw the guy I bumped into laughing, oh god I hoped that the knock he got did not mess up with his head.

"Are you alright" I asked

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just funny that I could beaten up by a little guy like you"

Guy, he thinks I'm a guy. I know i shouldn't blame him; I dressed up in all black. Black jeans, black hoodie and black sneakers he could barely see my face of course he couldn't tell I'm a girl but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I decided not to correct him this way I could avoid having an unnecessary conversation

"Sorry dude I was messing with you, it was my fault I came out of nowhere I got what I deserve I guess, nice punch by the way. I noticed you were lost here let me help you show me your paper."

He took my paper while he was busy reading, I took the time to notice his looks. He was about six feet tall with dark brown messy hair with two small braids behind his right ear. He seemed strong build not that much but fit, he was handsome in a nerdy kind of way; I noticed that he was done reading so before he could notice I was staring at him and think that I was a creep, I turned my head the other way.

"We in the same class follow me this way"

I let him lead the way "by the way what's your name, my name is Henry my friends call me Hiccup"

We arrive at the class I pretended to not hear his question and went to take a seat

I heard him say "oh let me guess, you're not the talkative type are you?" he asked sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid him as much as I could, I did not need any friends I would rather be alone, for the first day at least.

Classes ended and I ran out as fast as I could I was worried that Henry might try to talk to me, I know he sounded like a nice guy but I did not need any of that right now. I walked towards my dorm room and I heard a couple of noises inside, great it was my roommate. I am so not ready for this I walked inside the room and it was a mess i saw a girl changing her clothes she turned around and looked at me. she was a slender figure with a fair complexion. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, her long strawberry-blonde hair was braided into two pigtails she was beautiful I did not notice the terrified look she had until she started screaming.

"AAAAH Pervert Help someone there is a pervert in my room!" she kept screaming I tried to calm her down she wouldn't listen that is when three other girls entered the room one of them was holding a frying pan

"Anna are you okay where is the pervert" asked the redhead with Scottish accent

She pointed at me the girl with long blonde hair ran towards me and tried to hit me with her frying pan, I stepped aside and tripped her so that she would fall on the floor the other two were about to attack me too that is when I lost it what the hell is wrong with these girls.

"That's it, I am not a pervert and if I saw anyone of you try to hit me I will break her legs" I yelled

I walked straight towards the girl who screamed pervert "nice to meet you, I am your roommate"

"Bu-bu-bu-but wait this is a girl's dorm no boys are allowed"

The nerve, I am usually a very cool person but this is the second time I've been told I'm a guy and I can't take it anymore I took off my hood and let me hair fall down

"I am a girl, genius!"

Her mouth was wide open I looked at the other girls and they all looked shocked too was it really that shocking, I don't know why but that made me angrier.

"Listen…" I pointed at her

"Anna" she said

"Anna I will go out and take a walk when I get back I don't want to see any of your friends here and clean up your mess!" I put my hoodie back on and ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me hard.

 **(Anna P.O.V)**

Oh my god what have I done I just mistook my roommate for a guy and I called her a pervert she was even attacked by Punzi's frying pan, I felt horrible she must hate me right now and here I was planning on becoming close friends with her, talk about boys and hang out together.

"Oh god what have I done" I said

"Hey, it wasn't entirely our fault she looked like a boy it was normal for us to react the way we did"

"Oh please" said Astrid rolling her eyes

"What" asked Rapunzel

"The victim here is clearly not you Anna, stop crying and think of a way to apologies to the girl you to Punzie you attacked her with you frying pan"

"Astrid is right guys we all literally jumped at the girl I think we all need to apologize to her" said Merida with her thick Scottish accent

"Okay we got it we all screwed up, let's wait for her to cool down and when she gets back let's all apologize" said Astrid

"Come on let us clean up this mess" said Rapunzel

 **(Eugene P.O.V)**

I was sitting with hiccup at our favorite table I asked him how his day went and he kept talking about this guy he just met

"I swear he was so small and thin he made me look huge, he looked like the old me"

"No way, seriously a guy with those descriptions knocked you out, is that even possible, no offense but the old you was a wimp."

"Wait…how was that not offensive?"

"Well you're not a wimp anymore" I said cheerfully

"Riiiiiightt" he said rolling his eyes

The girls walked in and sat next to us

"Hey babe" said Astrid to hiccup they shared a quick kiss which resulted in couple of "Awwww's!" from Anna and Rapanzel and "Yuck!" from me and Merida it was a tie.

"Hey beautiful, how was your first day" asked Hiccup

"Good! It was fun"

I look around and noticed Anna, she looked depressed "someone had a rough day" I said

"You have no idea" said Merida

"Why what happened" asked hiccup

After few minutes the girls told us what happened, we felt sorry for Anna but the real victim here was her roommate. First she was mistaken as a guy; they called her a pervert than they tried to attack her with a frying pan.

"Wow she must have been on steroids for all four of you to mistake her as a guy and go all mutant ninja turtles on her"

"It was not her built, she dressed up in baggy clothes she hand long bangs big glasses and she covered almost all her face you couldn't guess her gender, so I assumed the worse" said Anna

"Okay let's change the subject clearly someone is being touchy about it" I said

"Where is Jack?" asked Rapunzel

"Yes we haven't seen all day" said Merida

"Well he haven't showed up in any of his classes today and some guys I know said that they saw him at a party last night"

Everyone kept silent for few second until Merida broke it off

"Guys is it only me who is starting to get seriously worried about jack"

We all shook our heads

"Nah me too ever since that incident, jack is just not the same" said Anna

"Yeah sometimes I wonder if he knows that we are here for him" said Rapunzel

"Guys it's Jack, he would rather stop celebrating Christmas then tell us anything this is his way with dealing with grief let's give him some time"

"But babe it's been two years already i am worried he is going to kill himself with all that drinking he does"

"Let's give him more time he will open up eventually, all we can do is watch his back and keep him out of trouble" I said

 **(Jack P.O.V)**

I overslept and did not show up for my classes today, great Hiccup is going to give me one of his long lectures again. It's not like I did not want to go I just had a partly last night and I'm still recovering from my hangover. I was on my way to see the guys until a guy came out of nowhere and bumped into me, we both fell on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going man!" I yelled

i noticed him looking at me up and down, our eyes met for a moment before he turned away "I am so sorry I I...I -"

"Forget it" I said I got up and walked passed him, what's wrong with that dude he was looking at me funny and he was too skinny and small for a guy, I shook my head who care what's that guy looked like I hope I don't bump into him again. I looked around and saw the guy sitting on our usual table

"Hey guys" I sat next to Merida

"Where were you dude we haven't seen you all day" asked Eugene

I felt Hiccup staring at me I had to change the subject

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" said Eugene I raised my eyebrows and noticed Rapunzel stepping on his feet, great they were talking about me.

"It can't be nothing there's always something"

"A hangout place!" said Anna

"Huh" I said

"Yes, we need a hangout place" repeated Astrid

"What's wrong with this place?"

"Don't be silly this is a table, we need to a hangout place like a coffee shop outside campus you know a place where we can always go to when we're free."

"Hmm and did you find one" I asked

"Nope, not yet but soon we're all going to start looking for part-time jobs, I am sure we will find one soon" said Anna

"Remind me again why we need to work again" asked Eugene

"Well our parents decided that we needed to experience the whole university student life and decided to cut us all off" said Rapunzel

"Oh, joy," said hiccup, with just a touch of sarcasm lining his voice

"Hey guys it can't be that bad I mean we still have each other!" said Anna

"I rather have my money" said Eugene

"Well, what's done is done starting from tomorrow we need to look for jobs" said Merida

The conversation was going well until Hiccup looked at me and asked "so Jack where were you today, you and Eugene had almost the same classes and he haven't seen you in any of them, I looked at him and I knew the lecture is about to begin

"Oh boy" I said

 **(Emily P.O.V)**

Oh my god I can't believe what just happened. I was literally drooling over some guy I just met I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but all I could think of was him. He was a tall guy with pale skin, silver-white hair and striking blue eyes I gotta admit he was a very handsome guy. I placed my hand on my chest my heart was still beating fast I swear if it beats any faster it might jump out of my chest. As soon as our eyes met everything else around me and all my thoughts seemed to have vanished, all I could think of was how beautiful his eyes were, get a hold of yourself Emily I thought, that guy was clearly rich I needed to forget about him, he made me feel weird and that needs to never happen again if I ever see him again I walk the other way, he was trouble. I took a deep breath and tried to recall what happened today, school was fine I supposed. Everyone I have met assumed I was a guy; I was too ugly to be a girl. I had to live the next few years like this, oh I missed Kristoff already, he was a nice guy unlike the guy I bumped into who does he think he is, i was trying to apologies and he walked right off, how rude just because he is handsome and rich does not mean a thing because in the end you know what's sexy, personality!. He did not even look at me. That was my first day it could have been worse i just wished I had less interactions with others. I changed my clothes and went to bed I look up at the ceiling and sight i remembered that I needed to start looking for a job tomorrow, I prayed for Kristoff Safety then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 _I know this place. It was my old foster home I don't know why I am here. I was walking in the hallway it was longer than I remember_ , _wuh-PSSSH, wuh-PSSSH that sound, I know it very well it was the sound of hopelessness and defeat, it was the sound that haunted me all my life. I can hear the sound of someone weeping I walked towards it, the sound lead me to a familiar room, it was the boys room the weeping sound got clearer and I knew who it was coming from, for some reason I was calm. I did not feel anything I kept walking. I walked towards the room, the door was wide open i turned around and i saw_ _ **him**_ _he was replaying the scene I lived my entire childhood. He was whipping the 8 years me, I looked at the young me i was not crying I turn to my left to see where the crying voice came from it saw 8 years old kristoff._

" _EM, PLEASE LET HER GOOO IT WAS MY FAULT PLEASE LET HER GOO!"_

" _SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T KEEP QUIET YOURE NEXT"_ _ **he**_ _yelled_

 _The young me were Shaking her head, looking at Kristoff begging him not to do anything stupid. I don't remember why was I being whipped but I did not care, he will always find a new reason to hurt me, sometimes he would use Kristoff as a reason to punish me, because he knew I would take the blame. The true reason why I was being punished almost every single day was simple, he hated me. To tell the truth I couldn't feel the pain I felt numb the only thing I cared about was Kristoff my little brother, I could care less if I was whipped today or tomorrow all I cared about was to keep Kris safe. I don't know when it started but I was very protective of him maybe because he is the only one who stayed, everyone left me but Kris stayed, he was the only family I had and I needed to protect him. He dragged me outside, clasped a dog collar around my neck, and cuffed my hands and tied me down in front of the doghouse. He left me outside overnight in the cold of December._

My eyes opened wide I shot up straight in bed, i was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to figure out where i was, I was at my dorm room. I looked at the clock it read 5 a.m. I laid back and hugged myself Kristoff was not here I told myself, I looked at my wrist and brought the bracelet loser to my heart, I held my breath and counted to ten.

I got up and went to take a shower today my classes start in the afternoon I needed to go look for a job. I turned on the hot water to the shower. I stood there and looked into the mirror, I had the same nightmare again, I sight. When will my past stop hunting me. I still had those scars it was carved on the back of my skin. Those scars served as a reminder, they did not remind me of the pain but remind me that I was a survivor. In the past i did feel insecure about them but not anymore I survived and protected Kristoff and that is all that matters.

I got out of the shower and dressed up I wore black leggings, an oversized navy blue sweatshirts, and a pair of black flats. My roommate was still asleep I did not want to wake her up; I walked quietly out of the room. I got out, while I was walking I recalled seeing a flyer yesterday for a newly opened restaurant off campus they wrote that they required staff, I did work as a waitress before so I decided to go check it out.

i crossed the road took a turn to my right and there it was Tiana's Palace it was huge, I must say it was in a great location and it was not that far from the university which was a bonus. I could tell it was still under construction, I stood outside the door i could hear a few voices inside the shop, I took a deep breath and walked inside the place it was not that bad on the inside but a lot of work had to be done "hello, may I help you" I turn around and I saw a tall, slender woman with a sculpted figure, she has dark skin, medium-length, wavy, black hair tied in a low ponytail, she had a bright smile and her dimples were showing. She was breathtaking.

"I came for the part-time job" I said

Her smile got brighter "Naveen! Come here we have a third one" she said excitedly.

She turned to look at me "what is your name darling" she said

"Em-Emily" I said nervously

"Hello Emily, my name is Tiana and I am the owner, I run this place with my Husband Naveen he is a musician. As you can see the place is still under construction it will finish soon and with the help of the three of you I hope it will be done in less than week"

The first thing that went through my head was she was married, wow she looked so young around 25 i was shocked but what shocked me even more was that she was the owner. I liked her she looked independent and bright I think this part-time job might not be so bad after all. I looked around and there was no one here but us, where were the rest she did say three of you she must have sensed my confusion because she looked at me and said

"The other two are in the back with my husband, they will get here soon" I nod my head and looked around and saw a mini stage before I could ask her

"That is my husband's stage I told you he was a musician, very talented if I do say so myself. We wanted to mix the two think we love into one place"

"So it is a restaurant and a performance venue" I asked

"Exactly, Imagine listening to bunch of talented folk, while you are enjoying your meal, this restaurant is going to be different; we are aiming for that warm and cozy feel added with some live performances here and there. People will come from all around the world to taste our food and listen to our music. Building this restaurant was a lifelong dream of mine and I am almost there."

I looked at her and her eyes were sparkling, she was a very passionate and ambitious character, she was chasing her dreams and I couldn't help but admire her courage and determination. I look at the stage and wonder if I would ever be able to stand there, I know I won't do it now but maybe one day I will, I smiled when I recalled the time I used to sing to Kristoff before he'd go to sleep, I didn't have a great voice but I loved singing and he would always listen.

"sorry it took so long there was a lot of stuff to be carry around, so where is our third member" I turned around and i saw a lean and fairly well built, average sized man with wavy, dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Emily, meet my husband Naveen" said Tiana

He extended his hand I bite my lips and shook his hand I hated physical contact but I needed this job, I won't screw this up

"Hi" he said

"H-hello"

"She's a very shy girl" said Tiana

"No it's alright I usually do have that kind of effect on girls" he said with a smirk I saw Tiana roll her eyes and i couldn't help but giggle

"Dear where are the other two guys?"

"They're on their way; those spoiled brats don't know a thing all they kept doing was whine"

"Remind you of someone" said Tiana

"Hey this is not fair you kept letting us carry the heavy stuff while you were bossing up around" said somebody from the other room

"Come here you two meet Emily!" yelled Naveen that is when the two guys came in

"Emily this Eugene and Jack the three of you will be working together from now on" said Tiana

"Hello Emily, I am Eugene call me Flynn and that guy over there is my friend jack" he said pointing at the other guy

I shook his hand and when I turn to my left to look at the other guy my mouth fell open and my eyes grew wide very, very wide I felt my stomach flip as i took in the person that is in front of me it was that jerk from yesterday. This must be a sick joke there is no way I am working in the same place with him.

"Oh great" i said.

 **Finally I am done with this chapter woohoo it is the longest one yet anyways I will be looking forward to read the reviews let me know what you think about the addition of Tiana and Naveen to the story.**


End file.
